1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to punching bag devices and more particularly pertains to a new punching bag device for that can be used as a punching bag while also providing an exercise mat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of punching bag devices is known in the prior art. U.S. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that combines the usefulness of a punching bag with an exercise mat.